


Spoons

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline at the hotel the night before Max's graduation. No sex, just cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Max and Deke have broken up, the Maxoline has been in full force. Caroline is so head over heels in love with Max and she's such a supportive wife.
> 
> I don't know if I can wait four months to see what's next!

Caroline inhaled sharply through her nose as she sunk down onto the bed. She knew there wasn't a point to this, since she would have to breathe eventually, but she wanted to delay it. The sheets were far too rough for her liking; she had a feeling why, but didn't want to think about it. She felt like she had adjusted to the disgusting life of a poor person pretty well, but this was a bit much.

Caroline suddenly found herself in the air, then bouncing back down, only warned by a quick, “Yeaaah!”

Max laid back on the bed with a look on her face Caroline saw very rarely.

“You're excited, aren't you?” Caroline asked, giving Max a little nudge in the ribs.

Max tried to cover up her smile, but had a difficult time. She shrugged with a smirk.

“It's just high school graduation.”

“A graduation that you've been waiting for for 8 years. It's a step into who knows what?” Caroline placed her hand on Max's arm. “I'm very proud of you.”

A smile was trying to get back onto Max's face and it succeeded.

“Don't cry at the graduation, okay? I wanna look cool.”

“No promises.”

Max gave her a pitiful look that Caroline knew meant she was going to pretend to be embarrassed, but she was secretly happy she had someone there.

Max stretched out before curling up. Caroline decided to stay above the blankets because she was pretty sure she was going to get some sort of disease from them, or get pregnant. She was a little bit cold, but not for long because two arms wrapped around her, and two large breasts pressed into her back.

“You said we were going to have to spoon,” Max muttered into the back of Caroline's neck. “Normally I'd have you be the big spoon because you're gangly like an octopus, but I'm already here, so.”

Caroline was glad Max couldn't see her face because she had the biggest smile. “No, it's fine. Next time I'll be the big spoon.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself,” Max said, with some humor.

With Max's warm body pressed against her, Caroline quickly forgot she was in the most disgusting motel room and countless people probably had sex in that bed. She could also hear people having loud sex in the room next to them. Actually, in the other room next to them, too. But really, with Max there, she did forget about all that, eventually. 

As Max fell asleep, she held Caroline tighter, like a teddy bear. Caroline craned her neck so she could see Max's face, because Max's sleeping face was incredibly sweet; normally the busty brunette had some sort of scowl on her face, or a sarcastic grin, but when she was sleeping... Caroline had only seen maybe one or two babies sleeping before, but from what she could remember, it was similar to Max. Max's eyebrows raised slightly and her mouth hung open, and once in a while she would take a long breath through her nose, then a slow exhale through her nose.

Caroline and Max didn't sleep in the same bed as often as she would hope—something she wouldn't admit to Max—but when they did, Caroline enjoyed it as much as she could. It had been a while since she was in a relationship, so it was nice to have the physical contact. No, in fact, it was better, because Caroline cared about Max more than anyone else, next to her father and Chestnut.

When Caroline started to fall asleep, the various humping sounds and moaning and grunts had stopped. She imagined that the couples (or triples or whatever) were now settling down with their significant others into positions similar to her and Max's. For some reason, the thought comforted her as she drifted off with her best friend's bear-like grip around her torso.


End file.
